The disclosure relates generally to single mode optical fibers with low bend loss, and in particular relates top optical fibers with chlorine doped cores, and more particularly to single mode fibers with chlorine doped cores and a cladding having a fluorine doped trench region.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.